femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ella Holden (Life)
'Ella Holden '(Darby Stanchfield) is a villainess from "Initiative 38", episode 2.20 of Life (airdate April 1, 2009). She was an assistant for Lisa Amis, an assemblywoman attempting to enact a comprehensive ban on handguns, dubbed "Initiative 38". When Lisa was found shot to death outside her home, Ella was quick to point a finger at P&K Firearms, a gun company who was openly opposed to Lisa's initiative. Ella even went as far as to attempt to bring a bodybag to P&K's CEO, Whitney Paxman, leading to her being arrested after Whitney fired a pistol at her in self-defense, later claiming to the press that P&K were being questioned in regards to Lisa's murder. But in actuality, Lisa's husband, political consultant Howard Amis, had killed his wife and conspired with Ella to frame her troubled younger sister, Jackie, for the crime. Their motivation for doing so was to advance Howard's political career, as he planned to use his wife's death as a way to bolster his campaign for the U.S. Senate. As a means of setting up Jackie as the perfect suspect, the evil Ella falsely reported Jackie for solicitation, later impersonating Lisa over the phone and asking the police to release her. Ella also impersonated Lisa when she called Jackie's boyfriend, and viciously called Jackie a whore, driving a wedge between the sisters. Ella revealed her callous actions after detectives Charlie Crews and Jane Seever (who was replacing Dani Reese while she was working with the FBI) deduced that Howard had killed his wife and told Ella the news, claiming that Howard had told her that driving Lisa and Jackie apart was the only way to protect Lisa's political career. Feigning remorse, Ella agreed to go undercover to goad Howard into confessing by claiming to have a tape Lisa made before her death revealing her fear that her husband would kill her, with the plot commencing during a social event he was holding for his senate nomination. But instead, the nefarious Ella told Howard about the setup and publicly played a tape of Charlie instructing Ella how to trick Howard into confessing, allowing him to paint the LAPD as being corrupt. But Charlie, having anticipated Ella's heel turn, instructed her to play the supposedly blank tape anyways--with the villainous duo being surprised the tape appeared to contain a real confession from Lisa about her fear of her husband (though it was later revealed that Jackie faked the tape to catch her sister's killer). Soon after that, Ella and Howard were arrested, with Howard angrily telling Ella that she was just as guilty as he was. Trivia *Ella Holden was Life's final villainess. *Darby Stanchfield played a villainess earlier in her acting career, in Diagnosis Murder as femme fatale Nora in the episode, “The Hot House”, and later appeared as the villainous Abby Whelan on Scandal. Gallery Ella Holden reveal.png|Ella's villainous reveal Ella Holden arrest.png|Ella being arrested alongside Howard Amis Category:2000s Category:Ambitious Category:Behind Every Great Man Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Politics Category:Redhead Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested